Guardian Angel
by Tomi Raine
Summary: Quick song fic. CalebReid. Song: Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


I know I have another story I should be working on, but this one couldn't wait. It was just screaming to be read. But I do have the next two chaps. to my other story almost completely typed. Well, g2g!! Love you all!! BYE!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant or Guardian Angel, they are both owned by people who are about ten times smarter than me:P**_

* * *

_**

**_My Guardian Angel_**

Reid stormed into Nicky's, his face pulled into a tight scowl as his boots echoed heavily with every rushed step. He had had enough her tricks, enough of the shit she pulled on Caleb. He knew her secret. He had caught her...in that bastard's arms...in Caleb's bed!!! She had promised Reid that it would never happen again as long as Reid kept his mouth close. He had...for nearly five months, he had hid the secret from everyone. He knew Caleb was happy not knowing, but after what he had seen after school today, he had to tell him. Caleb was his best friend, and though he would never admit to anyone, Reid had fallen head over heals for the tall brunnett.

"What's up, Reid?"

Reid had heard Tyler's question, but as he caught glimpse of his targets, he walked right past his closest friend.

"Reid!?" Tyler called again, but to no avail. Something must really have really been bothering him.

Reid closed in on Caleb and the wench when something grabbed his arm.

"Something wrong, Reid?" Pogue looked down at him worriedly, but Reid only looked over his shoulder out onto the dance floor. Pogue followed his gaze to Caleb.

"Let go, Pogue. You know I have to tell him." Reid replied as he looked back to his friend. Pogue knew about her deceptions, and, like Reid, had kept his mouth closed for Caleb. Pogue had seen her and her little toy on the school grounds kissing behind the building. She didn't know he knew, but Reid did. He had seen them too, and that was his reason for being here now. Reid's arm fell limply to his side as Pogue dropped it and walked back to the table where Kate sat chatting idley with Tyler.

Reid turned his attention back to her before hollering over the music, "Hey, Whore!!!"

He didn't budge when everyone turned to look at him. His eyes were fixed on the little brat that had not kept up her side of the bargen.

"When did you plan on telling Caleb about your little secret, Sarah!"

Everyone dropped their jaws at Sarah when her head shot up to look Reid in the eye.

"Reid! What's the meaning of this!?" Caleb yelled as Reid marched over to him and Sarah.

"Ask your little bitch over there. I think she could describe her little affair with Aaron a bit better than I could," Reid scowled as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"How dare..."

"It's true, Caleb," Pogue sighed as he rose from his chair, "I saw them behind the school earlier today."

Pogue couldn't look at Caleb. He could feel more than see that pained look on his face.

Reid looked away as well. He hated that look. For as long as Caleb and Reid had known eachother, Reid had never seen him look so hurt. He wished he had never walked in on Sarah and Aaron! Reid turned away ashamed.

"Why?"

Reid cringed at the hurt and anger in Caleb's voice.

"Why did you tell me!?"

Reid turned to Caleb in shock. He was expecting Caleb to yell at Sarah or just leave, not turn on him!

"I was happy! What do you have against my happiness!!? I actually thought I had found someone that loved me!! _I_ was in love!!!!!" Caleb's head lay limply in his hands as he fought back the urge to hit Reid right then and there.

Reid stared at him horrified. Could he really be hearing this right? Had Caleb just admitted to being happy even if Sarah had betrayed him?

"Fine!!!" Reid retorted, "Stay with her!! I DON'T CARE!!!!!!"

Caleb looked up in shock when he heard Reid's heavy boots pound against the floor as he fled Nicky's. Had he really hurt Reid that badly?

"Caleb?"

Caleb shot a glare over his shoulder, "Stay away from me."

Reid ran clumsily through the streets of Ipswich. Fine! Reid thought, I hope he's happy with that wench!! Reid slowed his pace when he realized that he had no idea where he was.

"Great! Now I'm lost!!!!" Reid huffed, "Perfect! What else does this grand world plan to put me through, next!? I bet it couldn't be any worse than what it has already done to me!!"

Just then, lightening illuminated the dark sky above.

"Shit," Reid commented before wandering into a nearby park in hopes of finding shelter.

"How far could he have gone!?" Caleb hissed as he tore down an old country road. After Reid's little dramatized leave, Caleb had felt awful for snapping on him like he had. For once, Reid had acted like the mature one, and he had only shown his tail.

Caleb swurved around a sharp turn as he came upon Light Shade park. Now he was searching frantically for the little pest. Where could he be!!? Just then, something caught Caleb's eye that caused him to slam on his breaks so hard that he skidded a few feet before coming to a complete halt. Caleb threw his car into reverse. It was Reid's mp3 player. Gleaming in the dim light of Light Shade park's sign was Reid's little silver mp3 player. Caleb immediately jumped out of the driver's side of his mustang convertible. It was definitely Reid's. It supported his sloppily written name in bright green sharpie on the back.

Caleb chuckled at the memory of the Christmas Reid had received the small present. He had forced Tyler to let him use one of his many sharpies so that he could write his name proudly across the back. None of the boys were over 14 so all of them had extremely bad handwriting, but Reid had decided that Caleb's handwriting was the best therefore he had the "honor" of writing Reid's name on the small device. Caleb sighed at the thought of Reid's hug when Caleb had shown him the art work and the soft smile Caleb had recieved as his thank you. Caleb stood and turned to the entry of the park. Now he was determined to find Reid.

Reid sighed as he settled onto a bench. He needed to find shelter soon. Another clap of lightening shattered the darkness around Reid as he pulled his legs to his chest on the bench. Reid jumped as thunder crashed above him. He hated storms!!! Why did Caleb have to be a butthole on the night of storm!? Just then, footsteps resounded down the path that Reid had currently been traveling on. Reid hid his face in his knees at the thought of it being some kind of murderer. He really did need to stop watching so many horror movies.

"Reid!!!"

Reid looked up at the sound of his name and the familiar voice.

"Caleb?"

Reid watched in shock as Caleb came into view. He caught Reid in his gaze and broke into a run.

"What...What are you..."

"Stop, Reid," Caleb interrupted as he came to a halt before the blonde.

"But..."

"No but's, Reid," Caleb pushed as he placed his hands on his knees and fought to catch his breath, "I'm...I'm sorry, Reid. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were just trying to help me. I had...no right to yell...yell at you."

Caleb smiled as he looked up at Reid.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one _

"Caleb."

Caleb looked up in shock at the sound of Reid's voice and let in a soft gasp at the sight of Reid crying, "Is something wrong, Reid?"

Reid shook his head like a small child before jumping into Caleb's arms.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Caleb stood in complete awe as Reid nuzzled his shoulder before finally wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller boy.

Reid sighed before realization him like a ton of bricks.

"Wait a minute! What about Sarah?" Reid yelled pushing Caleb back.

"What about Sarah?" Caleb retorted as he pulled Reid back into his arms. He couldn't explain why he wanted Reid in his arms. He only knew that he wanted it.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

Reid tumbled into the older boy's arms. Staring into Caleb's beautiful eyes was enough to make Reid go weak in the knees. There he was, his face only inches from Caleb's. It was enough to drive him mad.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Reid pushed back gently against Caleb's hug, but the action only caused Caleb to tighten his hold on the thin waist. Caleb buried his nose in Reid's neck as he inhaled his scent.

"Please. Just let me...let me hold you."

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay _

"Caleb," Reid was surprised at how weak his voice was. It almost scared him.

Caleb pulled back slowly so that he could stare into Reid's eyes, "Reid..."

Caleb trailed of when he noticed that Reid was moving closing to him. Caleb slowly leaned in ready for the consequences of love.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray _

Their lips met slowly, and Caleb found himself addicted to the taste of Reid's lips. Reid smiled into the kiss when he felt something nipping at his bottom lip. After a little bit of teasing, Caleb was granted entrance into the sweet, warm cavern.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Reid moaned when their tongues met in a heated battle for dominance. Clutching at Caleb's black jacket, Reid pushed up against Caleb's mouth, and Caleb pulled him right back down by sliding his hands into Reid's back jean pockets. Reid gasped sharply when Caleb squeezed his ass tightly causing him to break the kiss.

"Caleb?" Reid managed through gasps for air.

"Yes?"

"Does this mean?..."

Caleb smiled, "Well what do you want it to mean?"

Reid blushed, and Caleb laughed whole-heartedly.

"You know," Caleb began as he leaned into Reid's ear, "You look gorgeous when you blush."

Reid's blush deepened. Just then, rain came in an all out down pour, and two young boys rushed to a silver mustang. Their laughter echoed around them as they jumped into the front seats and shared one last quick kiss before speeding off to their future.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_

* * *

_

Well, hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to read and review! PLEASE!!!! Oh, and sorry if it sounded a bit rushed. I was on a time limit here:)

_**  
**_


End file.
